


First Meetings

by LightningStarborne



Series: My Family (Is Bigger Than You Think) [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, GFY, M/M, Telepathy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStarborne/pseuds/LightningStarborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond had met very other one of the Holmes before he met Q.<br/>He just didn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Note, if any of my OCs are similar to one from another fic, it may not be a coincidence. But keep in mind that I know that some aren't completely mine, but I tend to forget, and get mixed up, so I'm not writing any specifics. Though this was mostly inspired by Ordnance.

1.

The first time James met a Holmes, he had just entered MI6 to meet M. He was standing in the waiting room, talking to the secretary, when one of the fabled double-ohs walked in. James was relatively sure that it was 001, or Siger. No one who he had talked to seemed to know his last name. He was know as simply Siger, or 001. There were a lot of rumors of how he knew M, but none were ever proven.

James, of course, didn't know any of this then, and simply nodded to the man. Siger nodded back, and walked into M's office without knocking, or anything. James waited patiently until he was told to go into the room. When he walked in, M was sitting at her desk, and Siger was in the corner. James sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"James Bond?" asked M.

"Yes ma'am." he replied.

And thus started the first conversation that started a long career.

 

 

2.

The next time he met a Holmes, it was when Siger retired, two years after he met the man. Not many double-ohs retired, James was told. The fact Siger lived this long was a miracle.

The two Holmes he met were young. 22 at the most. James didn't know they were Holmes of course. Or that they were related. One of them, Sherrinford, was to replace Siger as 001. The other one, Reyna, Sherrinford's fraternal twin sister, was to replace 0011, who had died recently.

When he met them, he was waiting to be briefed for a mission. Then two young adults walked out of M's office. He was confused. James hadn't been able to so much as walk into MI6 before he was 24, and now at 26 he was seeing two people who were two years younger than that walk out.

The two stopped when they saw him, but the girl walked forward to introduce herself.

"I'm Reyna," she said. "This is Sherrinford. Why are you here?"

"I have a meeting. Why are you here?" James replied.

"We needed to accept our new status." Reyna said. "Come on Sherri, we need to get going, else we miss our flight. Goodbye, James Bond."

To this day, James still has no idea how she knew his name.

 

3.

The third time he met a Holmes, it wasn't by accident. Mycroft Holmes had heard of him, and had wanted to meet the mysterious, newly dubbed 007. James still wasn't sure why.

The man was only 22, and it was getting to be a pattern for James. Every 2 years he would meet a Holmes. Little did he know, that pattern would continue.

Mycroft had walked up to James before a meeting, and introduced himself.

"I am Mycroft Holmes. This is 0012. You are 007?" Mycroft was direct. His fraternal twin was more subtle, always using a different name, that always started with A. No one knew that Elizabeth was actually his twin, there to protect him. That was why she had accepted double-oh status.

"Yes. Why are you here?" James responded carefully. If someone knew his name, they were either trying to kill him, or recruit him.

"I just wanted to understand why M likes you so much. I had hoped meeting you would enlighten me, but I still don't quite get it. Good day Mr. Bond." And he walked off, with 0012 smiling at him apologetically.

 

4.

Christina Alexandra Fields looked the most like her twin. Long dark curls, and light eyes as ever-changing as the sea, she was the spitting image of Sherlock. She had changed her name to better protect the children. The children were Alexandra Morgan Holmes, Sherlock's daughter, whom she took care of because he couldn't. She was 7, and lived with her aunt and 2 year old cousins, William Summer Holmes, and Scott Autumn Holmes. Later Alexa also lived with her younger brother, who was born 10 years after her.

James met Alex (the name Sherlock's twin preferred) and Sherlock after they had been arguing with M about Alex's decision to join the Marines.

They had stopped only to introduce themselves to James, then they walked off.

 

5.

He met Merlin and Linda when he was asked to help set up security at a party in Buckingham Palace.

He had seen Merlin when he was standing beside his prince, whom he guarded and served. Linda was the head of Palace security, who he met because they would be working together to protect a party that the royal family would be attending.

 

6.

The only set of twins he met seperatly were Quentin and Zelena - Q and Z. 

He first met Z when he had to work withher on a mission In Russia together. Alec had been there too, and had flirted shamelessly with her in Russian. He had been shocked when she responded in kind, also in Russian.

During the mission, James learned that Z was an excellent shot, and that she was way more intelligent then he had thought a field agent could be. It was the same mistake he had made meeting ever other Holmes who was a double-oh. James came to like Z, and respected the way she had ignored the way James kept trying to seduce her.

Then James had met Q in front of the Fighting Tremaine, where the Quartermaster, and a Holmes brother had chided the most infamous double-oh for not bringing his equipment back.

 

It was only after he had learner that all of these people were related, that he could truly appreciate the fact that they hadn't taken over the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
